Assembly (level)
Purple Reign is the nickname for the map that was announced in the Bungie Weekly Update (10/26/2007) http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12901. It was originally planned to be in the Legendary Map Pack, but was replaced by Blackout due to the fear that it wouldn't be finished on time. It is symmetrical, with the middle of the map being higher than the resthttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12930. According to the Bungie Weekly Update (1/4/2008) http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13135, it is entirely new. It is supposed to be full of mid to long range weapons, and it appears there will be multiple floors. This map is either based outdoors or inside a Covenant ship. Speculations Design Due to the name, possible origin, and structure of the level, some fans have speculated that this map will be set on a structure of Covenant origins, with the map possibly taking place on the ship similar to the Unyielding Hierophant or the Pious Inquisitor. According to the Bungie Weekly Updatehttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13931, this is going to be a brand-new map, squashing rumors that Purple Reign might be a remake of Halo 2's multiplayer map Midship. It is said to be nearly perfectly symmetrical, with the mid section being higher than the rest of the map. It is also said that it based outside with "some excellent line of sight and well thought-out vertical problems and opportunitieshttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13174". The map is focused on competitive playing, as it is multi-story arena-style map. It features two "somewhat enclosed" bases, with one-way mirrors on the second floor (like those in interrogation rooms), where players will be able to look out, but players outside will be unable to see inhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13174. The arena is designed like a bowl, with the floor slightly concave and dotted with columns for cover. Four elevated walkways converge in a small bi-level center structure that sports a cache of important items. The map was originally intended for Slayer based games, but objective games are described as playable and frantic. Mystery Before Purple Reign was removed from the Legendary Map pack, it was stated that one of the maps would expand upon the Scarab-Hunter mystery. In a recent Weekly Updatehttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13824, it was stated that, "One base of this open-air arena could end up getting called 'Energy side' and another call-out could end up 'Hunter side' ", so it's probable that this was the map they were referring to. Tactics *The map is too confined for cat and mouse activity at the chokepoints; a warren of claustrophobic lower areas makes high ground and control essential. *There are several ways to get up top of the middle section, from careful jumps to spiraling ramps. *The map is said to be a perfect map for Battle Rifle duels, and for sticking people hundreds of yards away. Trivia *This map may be Halo 3's second Covenant-themed map. *The map's name seems to be a tongue in cheek reference to a song by Prince. *A screenshot has been found in a NY Times blog that some thought was a Bungie employee working on a 3D model of Purple Reign, however, some people think that the structure is, in fact, a structure from High Charity and can be found on the Halo 2 levels Gravemind and High Charity. *It is rumored that Purple Reign, is set on High Charity. *Bungie has stated that this map is not a remake. *This map may be released with Space Camp in the next map pack. References Category:Multiplayer Maps